


Can't Help...

by onelastseraphim



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutterfly Bog, bog king - Freeform, butterfly bog, marianne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastseraphim/pseuds/onelastseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is smut free. Chapter 2 is not, if you wish for just smut then please go to Chapter 2.

A heavy ache, not pain, but sore physically and emotionally swamped. The excitement of the past night and morning still there but waning as the exhaustion steeply creep-ed over her with a loud and deep yawn.  
  
She lazily covered her mouth only after moment in which she began to yawn, as if forgetting to cover her mouth for better manners but then remembering to do so.  
  
He enjoyed watching her, even if it was some uncontrollable reflex. "Are you...alright?" He asked still nervous and clinging to his staff.  
  
"Yeah.." She began, "just worn out, a lot."  
  
It had begun to get noisy again with the goblins, elves and fairies all talking to each other, intermingling. What a sight.  
  
"Yeah..." He said back gripping his staff tighter from nervousness even fear. His mind raced for what to say...well He knew what he wanted to say but would his mouth even let him? "I am tired as well..."  
  
She smiled with her eyes drooping slightly from lack of sleep. It had been one of the longest yet fastest nights of her life...it Was a memory now...  
  
He took a few steps towards her "I would say take a nap but..."  
  
"Your home is gone...I Should have known he was gonna do something ridiculous like that..should have punched him in the face as soon as-" her face contorted into disgust at even speaking about him.  
  
"It's alright," he said sharply, " this Forest is my home, castle or not. I'll find some thing better."Their eyes met for a glimpse till a voice getting closer to them took their attention away.  
  
"Dad! You need to listen to me! It's not what you think!" Dawn begged as she landed in front of them, her backed turned to them as she addressed her father, the Fairy King.  
  
"Dawn, I will talk with you later. I need a word with my eldest Daughter." There was that stern farther tone at the end of his sentence that made Marianne wince slightly. Bog's face cleared to try and put on a neutral expression and he straightened his back from being hunched a little from speaking with Marianne.  
  
"DAAAAD!" Dawn yelled, causing everyone to stop and look over at the scene, it was low and very different from any yell she had made prior in her life. She was serious about talking to her father, the King. "Bog saved me from being in the castle," her voice back to it's high but soft tone. "He saved both of us, if he hadn't of held up the animal skull we would both be dead."  
  
The Fairy King sighed, "Dawn there are other factors involved, this just can't be forgiven and forgotten!"  
"Why?" she asked looking at him making her eyes big and almost watery.  
He cringed, he couldn't take that look and she knew it. He knew she was using it to get to him,"That's not how things work sweetie."  
  
"Well things are different now!" Dawn said sternly crossing her arms. "I think a destroyed castle and nearly dying to save your two daughter should make up for it! That wouldn't be fair to Marianne either if you went after Bog."  
  
Hearing those two names in the same sentence made his gut churn a little. This was not the Dawn he was familiar with, how much growing had she done this past night? "What!?" was all he could respond with.  
  
Marianne began to chuckle softly, it was only a matter of time before Dawn put her foot down, it was great to be able to see it. Her chuckle was interrupted by another deep yawn, she did not cover her mouth that time.  
  
Bog who was only standing there, being uncomfortable, not really sure of what he should be doing. He didn't want to be listening to them arguing...over Him of all things. Yes he had protected and helped Dawn getting out of the castle when it was crumbling. He held up the heavy animal skull long enough to see Marianne out of the way...the Animal Skull was probably what saved his life. His only bad injury had been to his left arm when he landed in the skull and still was not that bad.  
  
He jutted slightly as he felt a hand, the hand, brush up against his own.  
  
"It's getting kinda loud" she said.  
"yeah..."  
"and annoying...." She continued.  
"Yeah.." He responded amused.  
  
"I'm gonna stretch the wings out...get Away from this...do You want to...too?" Her eyes though heavy and tired were still big and round, her make up was fading away a little but still brightly colored. Whatever it was made up it must stain the skin for it too keep like that.  
  
"Good idea" he said, noticing her nervousness, it gave him comfort.  
  
Dawn who was fluttering in the air still trying to reason with her father noticed her sister's purple wing at attention. Dawn glided to turn her father's eyes the other way, making his back face them. She winked slyly while rubbing her eye.  
  
The Fairy King turned around just to see them already off, flying away from the direction of the fairy lands.  
  
"Charles, Herbert......" I want you to follow--"  
  
"DAAAAD" Dawn screamed at him, making him and almost everyone else there cover their ears.  
  
-Chapter 2 (I guess this is where the smut is <hides>)  
  
They were no longer in sight of the crowd, though Bog saying he was tired he kept the pace fast. Marianne pushed her self to keep up but with every flap she felt her body dipping down...  
  
She felt an arm moving around her side and she relaxed her wings down and felt that large warm hand across her waist...just Like before.  
  
"Are you hurt" he asked her" You're having trouble flying.."  
  
"No I'm good..."She placed her hand over his, the one on her waist."Just exhausted."  
  
His ears flushed a little, the top of his nose getting a red hue.  
  
"I know where I can take ya," he said picking up his pace, even while carrying her he could fly very fast. His wings made so many different noises, like a dragonfly but softer, listening to them she barely heard what he said.  
  
"Take me..."She whispered." Wait what?" she said with full volume. But he did not answer her back. He swerved through some branches using his staff to protect her from a any recoil. A branch snagged his face, leaving a thin slice on his right cheek though he didn't notice.  
  
It seemed like he flew forever, or being so sleep deprived, five hours or five minutes would have been the same. Finally after weaving though foliage he handed making sure that her feet were on the ground first before his own.  
  
It was dark, the canopy was thick here, only a few rays of sun shone through in spots. He began to walk forward so she followed, her feet heavy with every step.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sexual content.

Never had she seen just a monstrous entrance, nothing but black. But after a few minutes of walking into the darkness, her breath very still it opened as if the first entrance was merely a gate. There were natural crystals, different colors and some glowing substances patched through reflecting off the crystals onto the walls, but it was shallow and a few steps in there were met with a tall wall adorned with crystals and the glowing moss (was it moss or a type of fungi)?

He pointed staff to the tall wall where two broken up crystals rested on a ledge, "You can nap here," he said putting her hand on her waist again to carry her up. On the ledge where the two large and broken up crystals already mentioned and a tunnel...or A cave inside a cave. There was less illuminated moss here and he grabbed her hand making his ears flush again, leading her to this opening that was pitch black. She felt the coolness of the wall as he led her through one curve and then a burst of light and color opened with a burst of warmth.

The ground was thick with the iridescent moss like a purplish blue, the crystals were all different sizes and lined the walls. Some spots of bright green and even pick spotted itself. Her wings though limp behind her back reflected off the light making them glow.

She turned to face him, her eyes were bright against the color hues of the cave, making them like gold. He had been staring at her so when she did look at him, he feverishly darted his eyes away, the pinkish tones under his eyes were noticeable with the colors reelecting off the different color palette of his skin. Now she was staring.

"I'll um..leave you to your napping...No one will come to disturb you...I've made sure that this isn't surveyed..and-"

"Bog.." she began to say, "You should stay...and nap too..."

He wasn't actually one for naps, yes he did sleep when he had too, maybe there was something in his biology that made him able to go with it if need be.

"Well I," he stammered, "I..there's..." 'no you don't, stay. you want to...she wants you to stay...' "I can stay for a bit..."

Marianne sat down on the moss her knees under her and her feet tucked under her, it was thick and warm...soft. When she touched it, it went dark but quickly regained its bioluminescence. She looked at him with a smile then yawned again.

"You should lie down...."

"You can sit with me..." she replied.

He nodded and walked over to her where she sat he laid his staff down and slowly made his long limbed way down to the ground. He sat hunched over, his legs long and his arms..his hands fumbling as to where to be. He looked up at her...

She giggled a little with a snort. He had sat a decent distance away from her.

"What?" he asked in that high pitch that sometimes came from him.

She tried to stop giggling as she leaned forward put her hand on the ground and crawled over to him.

It was only two or three crawl steps worth but the image of her doing that, made his eyes widen...when she looked at them, they were more like silver then blue, because of the strange lighting, all they're colors where a little off.

She stopped and sat like before between his legs at the knees.

"Marianne..." he began to speak but she lunged forward springing herself up to bring her face to his. Turning her head to accommodate his facial features, she pressed her lips to his.

Body tensed intentionally but relaxed, her eyes closed, her dark make up in the dark cave...in a dark forest. His hands wanted to move to her but he stopped till she skillfully grabbed on and placed it on her hip. The other hand followed with out guidance. His eyes closed and his whole body went limp and slack.

She pulled back. her hands still on her hips, they covered all of them and he loved the round feel of them. He felt himself getting hot, mostly in the face. She leaned forward again to give him another when he kept her in place with her hands on her hips.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and a small frown appeared on her lips," I'm sorry..I didn't"

"You did nothing wrong!" he said loud enough for it to echo across they're cave den. "I..I..like it. But I don't...I'm"

She didn't quite understand, her eyes stayed on his face, following the line of his lips and jaw as he spoke, or tired too...

"I'm afraid..."

Her eyes went wide, of all the things to say...."I can stop being...so feely....then.."

"No no no," he said gruffly..."I'm afraid...of how I feel...about you....and how I might...not be able to..." he stammered off...'c'mon mind don't fail on me, you've been thinking about this all day...you need to let her know...'

"I'm not going anywhere Bog," she spoke to him soft placing a hand on the right side of his cheek,where the branch had snagged him, her thumb gently glided over the thin cut.

He let his head lean into her hand. She was actually feeling his skin...at least on his face, for the first time. It was warm, rough but soft, she could feel the stubble or whatever it was on her palm and feel the flushing heat coming off them and his ears.

He formed into swamp slime in her hand and a soft "ohhh," escaped his lips as his eyes closed. She used that to kiss him again, this time harder. He felt her lips purse on his then loosen as if to draw back..

'No..'

He bought his left hand to rest on the back of her head to keep her on his mouth. Her hair soft with a little coarseness that kept it's fiery wild shape and she moaned into his mouth feeling that huge hand. He felt a burning grow. A strange over powering scent wafted up his nostrils jerking him to pull his lips away making an unintentional smacking sound. 

"I'm sorry..."she fumbled, her hand still on his face, the other rested on his shoulder between his neck and those hulking plates. His hands remained on her hip the other cradling her head. Her face was flushed and looked bright in the strange lighting of the cave, so was his.

"This isn't...a good idea," he breathed the words more then speaking them, a low growl in his voice. That scent, he had never smelled anything like it before...was it the cave...no...was it her...? "I might..hurt you..physically...accidentaly.."

One of her brows arched up in confusion, "I don't believe you would do anything to hurt me, physically or otherwise..." her hand dropped from his face and he missed the warmth immediately. She looked directly into his eyes, he reflex was to look away...'no, look at her...you want to...' She huffed a smile at him and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was kneeling up on her knees, though the strain was getting to them she didn't want to let go. She nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder armor. His hand that was behind her hand rested on her up back, he felt her wings on the flesh on his hands. 

"I don't want to.." he pulled her closer.He felt her hair brushing up on his ears, under them. He shuddered, a tingle lowering down her spine. He breathed heavy against her ear making her sigh out, not quite a moan. There was the scent again...he was sure it was her...He breathed in deep through his nose to take it all in. His jaw clenched and his teeth ground on themselves, the hand on her hip began to squeeze, those long rugged tips brushed against her bottom. His thumb pressed on the bone of her hip and she bucked forward to him.

"Bog..." she barely whispered. Was it because it still spring? It was getting into late spring. He knew that was usually the time the Fairies did their thing, for the goblin folk it was Autumn but this scent brought him into it...Was that she wanted, was she in that state now..or was it just his senses. They were very heightened compared to most others and his large nose wasn't just for show. But her bare whisper almost tipped him over, almost spilling, like he was getting intoxicated by it.

He grabbed her hips tight, making her squeak, a sharp sly grin etched onto his lips. His legs had been sprawled out with his knees bent, he lurched his hips pressing up against her, lifting her up and leaning forward so that she was on her back careful of her wings. His knees on the ground softened by the moss that glowed around her lighting up her skin, it glowed through her wings. Her legs where both under him.

She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes glowing gold and big, smokey black adding to the effect. Her breathing had pick up, her arms had released around his neck during the position change and one hand tightly held around his wrist of the arm he used to support himself up. He shuddered at her appearance.' Mark her...let everyone know she is yours...'

He leaned closer to her face, that odd grin still on his lips even as he pressed them against hers, head at an angel to accommodate. His wings buzzed slightly twitching so often, something that was uncontrollable. He pulled back to place a kiss under her ear on her neck."Uhnph.." she replied.

His teeth or maybe fangs brushed against her skin, he nipped and sucked on her neck. Her back arched up "Ahhuff.." in reply. His free hand grabbed her hip again, holding tight as the thumb rubbed over her hip bone, he liked how that felt. "Tastes sweet..." he cooed in her ear, his hot breath making the ear twitch at the tip. The scent got thicker to him, it was her amorous giving it off, that's all he could smell...

"I can't..stop..I can't help...." he mouthed against her collarbone, she felt the vibrations from it, her skin forming goose pimples "myself."

She had been so tired before, heart racing as if to burst and it hurt with every breath. She had not meant to like this under him like that with his head and face trying to bury into her body, but now that it was in her reality...In the strange colored glow from the mosses and the huge crystals which reflected their colors, she opened her eyes.

He was hunched over, his back so curved it looked pain full, and his wings straight out in an X figure..small scales catching the colors with dark spots of visible wear peppering through the color. Unaware he eyes were open he continued to lick and nip along her shoulder and back down her collarbone right to the nape. The strange rough feeling of the root like stubble on his jaw prickled her skin. Slight pinches replaced with soothing warm tongue followed by a sharp nip or slow suckle.

She began to squirm her eyes closing again though she wanted them open to see the slight twitched his wings made, making the colors through them zipping with lines and dots of color. He began to give the same treatment to the v neck line of her upper garment, dipping as far down as the line allowed him to do so. With a loud gasp and a sudden jolt of her shoulder he pulled back from her.

Froze, she had lifted one of her legs up to try to bend the knee and brushing him between his legs. He looked down at her his face looking flushed as eyes flashing silver with a deep but steady pace of breathing. 'you can still smell it...'

"My boots," she huffed, " I was trying to take them off..." A wave of self-loathing had splashed over him, as a very low scowl featured his face. 'What are ya doing ?' What was he doing to her, she didn't ask for this...'Hasn't said no yet..' His hand drew away from her hips or would have so but quick to react her hand came to keep it there. "I don't want to stop..."

That wave receded back into his little ocean of doubt. "Wh--hat, do ya want..?" he barely spitted out with a flash of teeth, feeling drunk by her words, natural aggression coming out of pure want. Her leg was still pressed at his groin and she slid it slowly to get the toe of her boot under the heel to coax it off of her. They were too long for that however and she huffed heavily at this failure. He groaned low and eased up off her slightly removing his hand from her hip despite protest. 

He grabbed her leg just above where the boot was and pulled it off fast. She liked the slight pressure around her calf and he moved it forward to bring the leg up to remove that boot catching on her pants...or tights? Pulling those off as well, she whelped not expecting that but neither was he. Quickly he tired to shake them off but only pulled them off completely but she lifted herself up to allow it. He froze as the scent swallowed him up, it was stronger now way stronger. 

He couldn't even see...everything was covered with a murky blaze of bubbling shapes and intricate designs...till the soft feel of her skin cleared his vision, still blurry but he could see her, his hand on her thigh. Laying there under him bare from the bottom down, he had to trace her legs all up the garment that stopped very short but long enough to cover her visually. Up past the garment he stopped to hover his eyes at her chest to her chin..and lips, the sharp line of her cheek bone still soft but had a steep rise to her ears...not blinking. Completely staring at her trying to see through the blur his head swam in.

She sat up to to learn towards him one arm helping her lean over, eyes drooped slightly with her lips looked pursed for him. Hard fast he pressed his mouth to hers while sliding his hands under her thighs pushing her legs up and open. Out of reflex she covered her spreading self with her hands or tried to as he pulled away from her mouth, stopping to look into her eyes half open. "Can I see you?" he asked her softly "you don't hav.."

"Yes!" she gasped, the bursting thump of her chest bellowed through her ears. Closing her eyes when she felt his hands.

He moved back and grabbed under her thigh just where it reached the crease of the buttock and pushed gently forward while pulling up to her under her knees spread her out before him wide. A very hot burn fell over her face, the cold air reaching there...Short tuffs of brown hued hair decorated the top and thinned to show her folds slight. He leaned over into it, his big hands easily gripped her tight supporting her legs. His vision began to swim again, she felt his breath and something..wet with a low rumble..

"Bog..." she uttered to him. He put her right leg between his neck and shoulder plates and kept the left up putting his mouth to her to get his first taste..his tongue slowly lapping along the outer folds slowly feeling how tight the actual entrance was it was...extremely tight. The scent filled him again, but the taste...

Marianne's back arched with her hips tugging away with a jerk flex at the sensitivity of it, a very loud almost shrieky gasp blew out her mouth and echoed through their cave making him grin, she felt his lips move to his expression. He stealthily slide his free hand under her right butt cheek to push her up against him, his tongue softly probing at her gate while the under side of his nose rubbing on her. All the while she tried not to thrash, trying to be loud and what for embarrassment, her muddled gasps almost sounded like sobs. She propped up on her elbow slightly her wings a little pinned behind under, feeling her shift he opened his eyes to see her eyes, heavy and her lip being chewed by her bottom lip, cheeks and ears flushed, gasping as he pulled away for a moment. Her eyes opened a bit more looking down at him, golden yellow in the strange lite up botany of the cave. He let her over leg fall to position between his neck and shoulder plates keeping her legs up perfectly. Carefully using the shortest nailed fingers he had to spare he opened the top of the slit to reveal a small bundle barely visible.

She felt the cool air making her skin ripple, a slow wet lick rose over the bundle and shot traveled up her spine. He felt her legs getting tight and her muscle constraining under the new sensation with nothing but a small "eep" from her as she breathed fast and heavy. He gave it another long lick but a heavier, feeling her muscle contract then relax and contract with his touch sent him burning making his wings click and twitch, her whimpers echoed in his ears.

Again his tongue, the tip being very pointed, began to prod her lush gate slowly pushing into her. She felt the strong muscles force into her and he sucked in her breath letting it out slowly. He placed the palm on his hand under her ass to the small of her back the other gripped her hip and lifted her up onto his face forcing her down on his tongue. 

Gasping followed by a hard scream followed by a shudder her arms flung themselves forward and her long fingers dug into the scalp feeling through the leafy shapes as her wings flared out in a flutter when her back arched. He felt the sight dripping of liquid from her, he moved his tongue in slow little circles. His face for whatever the reason fit to her pubis, his long jaw and chin softly nuzzled the bottom on her slit while his nose was able to rest on the pubic mound like a the last lost piece of a puzzle. The Air from his nostrils was warm on her, giving warm bouts on her.His neck strong showed every muscle while his back retained a crescent curve has he held her up with only his arms and his wings clicked and flittered heavily. His knees supported them. The whole time he was looking up at her face, watching her expressions. The tweak in her brows, how she usually chewed on the side of her lip not the middle but sometimes. Using the hand on the small on her back he pushed up onto his face slightly, just enough as the circles he made with his tongue became faster and wider. the middle piece of flesh that separated the nostrils rubbed on the bundle of nerves. She groaned deeply feeling the slickness on her skin, from their fluids, the prickly feeling of his face between her.

He reached in as far as he could darting his tongue using his hands to lift her up and down. Her ankles tried to lock behind his head, one eye opening to look down and seeing his pale silver eyes glowing, boring into her. Her wings fluttered harder, he gripped her hip tight grinding her along his mouth. Her other eye slowly opened, looking down at him watching him do that to her she felt the pressure, a warmth over came her bottom region and her things almost felt like they're were vibrating. Fast as he could he moved his tongue in and out, her moaning finally coming out fully and she twisted slightly, after the last full in and out he feverishly flicked the tip of his tongue on her special spot, she felt his final clamp down and began to suck. Her eyes opened all the way and she took in a large breath, and her wings began to shudder violently, she clawed or tried to at his head, the back of his neck. He felt her pulsing and dripping. The tension in her went slack but he had her, gently bringing her body down from the perch he had made his face back, breathing deeply.

'More...' 

He tugged at her garment still covering her stop, he had her facing her him, her arms draped around his neck, not knowing how to get it off while reaching between her legs again...just to feel and help himself out. She instantly felt the heat calling to her own. She quickly sucked in a breathe working on are garment which could be slipped on but usually had to be unraveled to be taken off because of the wings. It opened still hanging on her shoulders, her bear open chest called him.

He was all over her again while she felt him, his part...against her thighs, hard..hot..she wanted to see but she could not do a thing with the feverish pace of him switching his mouth between her breasts, leaving lick n nips between and under them. The scent still there teasing him calling him out, a small pause of his action and she reached down softly gliding two finger tips on the tip. "Arrrgh" he rasped, shoulders flaring, his hips jutting forward to her touch, she thought it smooth and big against her thing long fingers but he pinned her suddenly, the shaft called at her gate...his teeth had started to grit and clench only to release from hearing a low moan as she sucked in a breath. He started rocking, rubbing himself up on her folds, she reached down to touch again but he caught her hand.

"It's too.." he panted roughly .."sensitive..."His rocking got a little faster trying to slide all of it against the folds. The smell getting thicker again, invading his senses. His tip prodded at her when he rocked back a bit further then intended, his wings flared out, began to push to her. She grabbed into his hand fingers clasping together, with his other hand he pulled her hip to him rocking back onto his knees pulling her up his thighs, jerking they're clasped hands forward. Her head was soft on the mossed ground her wings fanned out over the moss glowing through them, her breasts heaving upward feeling him in her, pushing and pulling her apart together, she felt her eyes get moist at the ends slightly.

It was awkward, how he was kneeling, her legs wrapped around him as she draped down his legs on the ground, wings fanned out. He felt his aggression break, combined with her it was all been sucked away. He has tired to keep his eye open, he wanted to see her face, her body sliding to connect with his. It had been difficult leaning his head back sucking in a sharp "ohh" wings standing straight up and out like a sail, eyes drooping down only a cool silverish layer visible.

Her free hand digging itself into the moss, white knuckled, attempting to rip it from the ground but it stayed anchored. "nnnnhhh" she cried out her teeth clenching, brows sternly pushed forward over her eyes. He halted all his movements unsure of her sounds, droopy eyes opening to look at her. Feeling him stop her eyes rolled forward to catch his eyes. Her hand gripping the moss released to rest on his hand still held at her hip, his thumb always feeling over her hip bone. In the same instant her hips flexed forward achieving to lessen the space between them, in show of her convictions. No words needed.

The arch of his back dipped in as he continued moving into her, muddling a grunt, she couldn't help but hold her breath and said breath released out as he rocked his hip back sliding slowly out bit by bit."...no don't p-" she tried to say till he rocked back in fast leaving her voice to snap. A rhythm in progress, beating circles of every color, a visual cluster-fuck of nonsense took over her when she closed her eyes. 

Slowly out but fast in, or slowly in and out fast, it all melted together getting faster and heavier. The hand on her hip let go, the other holding her hand delicately pulled away and she released it without question. Those hands reached behind him grabbing her legs bring them straight up, one long plated arm held them to the side of his face as he still thrusting harder. Moving her legs to a new position made her squeeze internal muscles, rolling her hip a bit more up. His other hand glided over her breasts bouncing to their rhythm. To her his skin melted into it, like it had gone through her skin and bone to touch her heart, long strong nails gently scraping across it. "Marii.." he gushed out to her, increasing the thrust on his hips.

His arm released her legs, they spread back out around him ankles locking. All in fluid motion his hands cupped the under side of her thighs tight. His hips dipping forward down to hunch over her, pushing her back against the ground her hips arched up to him. One hand quickly releasing her thigh to be used as leverage, palm flat against the ground. "I'm...guuu" Thrusts becoming hard and deep with a beautiful balance of speed. "go'in tah..." grumbling out from him, words seeming like wasted breath, all breath was needed to fir this. "mmmnuh.."she hoarsed out to him, trying to hold her wild want to feel his release.

Rough echoes of smacking skin met with the blunt smoothness of his armored plates, speed increasing and harder thrusts she swore she could feel in her stomach. Fast harder deeper push then before, reaching up to her chest like a quake cracking through the dirt. She felt the hot pulsing of him connecting inside her, a hot expansion accented by the sharp short jerking of his hips. Her muscles constricting, shredding themselves a searing feel that should never go away, pulling him in tightening around him. His roar of release was more high pitched then expected, reflecting his real voice, the voice he used when asking if she was alright and not his gruff off putting grumble. 

Their disconnection reeled with a shudder, unfortunate that it had to happen at all.

Silence lingered, welcomed even, laying there on his side her back against him, her wings were tucked around her warmth, his long long arm able to reach around her side just under where those wings grew from her back. The air was filled with they're musk, hanging in the still air. That scent lingered in his nostrils, his head still swam in the drunken feeling it gave him. "Bog.." she said aloud softly though he felt the air vibrate around him as the sudden sound broke the silence. She nearly took her own breath away at saying him name, she wanted to keep saying it over and over to make sure it was true, that he was really there. Never be the same again...and the burden of her heart weighed her down, dragging her into a depth of uncertainty. Thoughts racing over the eventual return to her side of the line that still laid to divide them. Never. She would rather die rather revoke her heritage then...allow for them to apart.

"I've never..." never never never, the word repeated in her mind all the nevers she would do.."I haven't....done..." her words failed her mouth not allowing her to speak swelling up in a lump." that...before."

"Nor I..." was all he said to her, which snapped her out slightly of her daze and she stand up a little surprising him.

"R-really..?" she asked, her eyes amazed. He wasn't quite sure why she was so bewildered by that, like she didn't believe him. "How..did..you...know, how too...before when...you"she didn't know how to describe it, like words weren't enough for it, they never would be for it, like the vocabulary had yet to be invented.

"I...I.II...don't know..." he said with a gulp of embarrassment "I just...did..what I though' I should. Was it...um...I shouldn't have.."

"NO!" she bellowed out, turning her body over fiercely, their faces only a breath away from each other, it startled him. "You should have and I'm glad you did...no, I'm not glad I'm...I'm...way more than that. I can't...words..."she trailed off taking in his face at her words. The subtle flush, content lips upturned slightly with a slight hint of teeth between them."...are dumb" she finished and he huffed in a half chuckle, grabbing her to him in a flash of accomplishment. 

It had happened so fast, like neither of them could help it and things were going to be different, very different, never the same again and so on. It wouldn't be easy, the implication of their just recent actions didn't weight on their minds and what others thought would only make them want their touches more.

Whether the world, the whole world not just one or two kingdoms, was ready for them, to be with each other, didn't matter. It had and was happening.


End file.
